


Ok so here's a thing I have to say

by RedNorski



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other, PG x PG, fnaf - Freeform, idk if anyone will read this but ill give it a shot, im fucking doing it sollypoo im starting the weekend at walmart au, im tagging this like its tumblr fight me, purplephone, scott/clyde
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNorski/pseuds/RedNorski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an update for what im working on</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yoooo, Hey guys, its Dani, how are you? I'm feeling pretty good today, in fact for the past few weeks I've been feeling the best I ever have since my depression started acting up. But enough about me, I wanted to talk about.. well, still kind of me.

See I'm starting on a new fic I'll be working on along with The Fault in Our Fuck You's, and it is, as the tags could lead you to assume, Five Nights at Freddy's. And here's the deal. It's a high school AU, in which all the security guard characters, (Mike Jeremy Fritz etc.) go to school together and are dicky teens and its fun. But, it focuses kind of heavily in a few chapters on a rather controversial ship. Arguably one of the most popular ship in the fandom, but also one of the most hated: Phone Guy x Purple guy.

The thing is I honestly fucking love this ship, and not because I think Purple Guy (we'll call him Vincent from now on for convenience) is an innocent babbu or whatever because good god I think people from that side of the ship are annoying, but I love this ship because I'm a sucker for disgusting trash characters and I love seeing Vincent and Phone Guy (Scott) interact, or at least with my personal headcanons for the characters.

And for further reference, I personally prefer to call this ship VinScott because it sounds nicer than PG x PG and its just easier to say. But yeah, VinScott, as well as some JereMike and perhaps some Mike and Fritz thrown in there. I'm actually really excited to write this fic, and I hope someone out there will enjoy it.


	2. Another update-NAMES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> click if you love that fucking purple loser

Ok, so regarding the thing i said id be doing, its really long and far from done, but ill write little drabbles in between to keep you guys interested in me. but before i do, just wanted to let you know that rebornica is long since inactive in this fandom and im really tired of seeing their Vincent. So i renamed my purple prick quite some time ago, after some debating with my team of weebs, weve decided on Clyde to be his name. thats all thanks. 


	3. yoooooooooooooooooo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another updatE? im putting all my updates here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ur welc

im wORKING, ok???? its not done yet. no where close. ill write you guys some scott/clyde oneshots in between my actual big fics because i dont do chapters well and i have an awful habit of not finishing things i start on. but its still coming, i promise. also!! hit me up on tumblr (cabbagefinn) for maybe requests/prompts for scott/clyde drabbles

on another note, about my scott. hes ftm transgender. no peen here. so if you came for the hot yaois, youre welcome to leave now.


End file.
